Music Secrets
by Xxheart.songxX
Summary: Geek by day, star by night! Amu Hinamori is living the double life! So how can you balance being a star and tutoring the hottest guy in school that hates your guts?
1. Last Destination

Hana: Nice too meet everyone! I'm Hana!

Amu: Nice to meet you Hana

Hana: Likewise Amu-chan!

Ikuto: Yo, newbie

Hana: *dark aura* don't call me 'newbie' ever, Ikuto-sempai

Amu and Ikuto: Ikuto-sempai?

Hana: *nods* Ikuto-sempai is in high school, while I'm still in junior high

Amu and Ikuto: Oh

Hana: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs

**~Normal P.O.V. ~**

The sound cheering crowds filled the stadium

"BUTERFLY! BUTTERFLY!" they cheered

The sound of electric guitars and drums was mixed with the fans cheers

The lights changed every second and showing the shadows of three girls

The crowed burst into louder cheers if that was possible

"BUTTERFLY! BUTTERFLY!" they screamed

The lead girl walked out of the darkness. She had bubble-gum pink hair that reached just past her shoulders and was tied in a messy pony tail with a blue ribbon. Her honey-golden eyes sparkled under the spotlights. She was wearing a black leather jacket that she left opened showing a dark blue with black tiger stripes T-shirt along with a black belt she has around her waist and black chain necklaces around her neck. Her black ruffled skirt matched the boots she was wearing. In her hand was a microphone.

(Bring it on- Cheetah Girls)

_You do your best to write off my name__  
__Try to control me now that's gonna change__  
__If you look closer you'll know what I mean__  
__You'll see the girl become a machine_

Two more girls walked out of the darkness.

One had long black hair that was tied in the same way as the leads, but instead of a blue ribbon it was yellow. Her ocean blue eyes was lighter that the leads clothes. She was wearing the same outfit as her but her T-shirt was yellow with black stars.

The last girl had dirt blond hair that was tired the same was as them but the ribbon was red. Her honey-golden eyes were a bit darker that the leads. Her outfit was the same too excluding the T-shirt. It was red with black hearts.

(A/N: The outfits are on profile)

_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you__  
__Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you__  
__I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you__  
__You wanna fight then we'll do it my way___

_So bring it on__  
__I'll have you wrapped around my finger__  
__So bring it on__  
__when I start wearing you think you'll know for sure__  
__So bring it on__  
__I don't wanna get dangerous__  
__put down your fists it's over with___

_So listen up cuz' you ain't messin' with me anymore__  
__My invitation is not just a game__  
__I gotta show you that I can't be claimed__  
__I've got the power to turn this around__  
__'Cuz it's my life and I wear the crown___

_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you__  
__Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you__  
__I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you__  
__You wanna fight then we'll do it my way___

_So bring it on__  
__I'll have you wrapped around my finger__  
__So bring it on__  
__when I start wearing you think you'll know for sure__  
__So bring it on__  
__I don't wanna get dangerous__  
__put down your fists it's over with_

_X2_

At this part the girls were doing in-synch dance moves.__

_I won't lose sleep tonight 'cuz I got what I need inside__  
__It's time you see the light so spotlight shine your light down on me___

_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you (you ain't messin with me anymore)__  
__Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you (you ain't messin' with me anymore)__  
__I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you (you ain't messin with me anymore__  
__You wanna fight then we'll do it my way___

_So bring it on__  
__I'll have you wrapped around my finger__  
__So bring it on__  
__when I start wearing you think you'll know for sure__  
__So bring it on__  
__I don't wanna get dangerous__  
__put down your fists it's over with_

_X2___

_so listen up cuz you ain't messin with me anymore_

The stage went dark.

The crowd cheered like MAD!

The lights went normal.

The lead girl took a step forward.

"Thank-you all for coming to out concert! I'm Amu Hinamori!"

The girl in yellow took a step forward, "Hi! Like Amu said thank-you all off you for coming! I'm HanaTouda!"

The last girl took a step forward, "Thank-you for coming. Rima Mashiro," she said plainly.

Everyone sweat dropped

"Rima-chan, please be nice, "Hana told her

"OK! We'll be singing Cinderella now!" Amu told the crowd

(Cinderella- Cheetah Girls)

_When I was just a little girl, __  
__my mama used to tuck me into bed, __  
__and she'd read me a story.___

_It always was about a princess in distress__  
__and how a guy would save her__  
__and end up with the glory.___

_I'd lie in bed__  
__And think about__  
__The person that I wanted to be,___

_Then one day I realized__  
__The fairy tale life wasn't for me.___

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella, Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,__  
__Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)__  
__I don't wanna be like someone waiting__  
__For a handsome prince to come and save me__  
__On I will survive__  
__Unless somebody's on my side__  
__Don't wanna depend on no one else.__  
__I'd rather rescue myself.___

_Someday I'm gonna find Someone Who wants my soul, heart and mind__  
__Who's not afraid to show that he loves me__  
__Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am__  
__Don't need nobody taking care of me __  
__(I will be there) I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me__  
__when I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing___

_I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)__  
__I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)__  
__My knight in shining armour (shining armour) is me.__  
__So I'm gonna set me free.___

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella, __  
__Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, __  
__waiting for somebody to come and set me free.__  
__I don't wanna be like someone waiting__  
__For a handsome prince to come and save me__  
__On I will survive__  
__Unless somebody's on my side___

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,__  
__Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,__  
__Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.__  
__I don't wanna be like someone waiting__  
__For a handsome prince to come and save me__  
__On I will survive__  
__Unless somebody's on my side__  
__Don't wanna depend on no one else.__  
__I'd rather rescue myself.___

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella, __  
__Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, __  
__Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.__  
__I don't wanna be like someone waiting__  
__For a handsome prince to come and save me__  
__On I will survive__  
__Unless somebody's on my side__  
__Don't wanna depend on no one else.__  
__I'd rather rescue myself._

The crowd cheered and clapped

"Thank-you very much!" they all took a bow and ran to the side.

"Great work girls!" there manger Yukari told them.

Backstage staff handed them a towel and water bottle each.

"It was nothing," Amu said wiping her face from the sweat.

"My word you're English is getting good girls."

"Whatever," they said at once and leaving for the dressing rooms.

When they got there Hana plopped down on a chair.

She sighed, "Man, I'm beat!"

Amu took off her jacket and hooked it on the clothes rack, "Well don't get too comfortable. We still have a signing to do."

"You gotta be joking! I'm beat as it is!" Hana complained.

"It can't be helped. We ARE famous you know," Rima pointed out.

"I know," Hana said getting up, "I just can't wait to go back to Japan and be ---"

Before Hana could finish Rima and Amu both threw a pillow at Hana.

"Oops!" she said with a shrug

Rima and Amu could help but laugh, typical Hana.

"Girls! 10 minutes let's go!" Yukari told them from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" they said at the same time walking to the door.

"Oh forgot my jacket!"

Amu grabbed her jacket quickly and ran out the door.

"Amu! Hurry!" Yukari said waving from the backstage door.

"I'm coming!"

_Beep!_

Amu stoped and flipped opened her pink phone.

_One new message from: Ikuto_

She sighed and opened it.

_Hey geek. When u getting bak so we can start my tutoring?_

"Amu! Hurry up! The fans are nearly here!" she heard Hana yell.

"OK!" quickly texted him back saying.

_I'll be bak by at least a day or two Tsukiyomi_

"AMU!" three voices yelled.

"I'M COMING DAMN IT!"

Hana: All done!

Amu: *confused* I'm famous but I'm a geek?

Ikuto: You put yourself in the story?

Hana: Yes got a problem with that sempai?

Ikuto: No

Hana: *angry vein pops up* THAT WHY YA ASK!

Ikuto: Wanted to

Hana: Grr... Alice Chara Change!

Alice: OK! Flowers, blossom

Ikuto: Meh. Watcha she gonna do?

Amu: *scared* Ikuto better start running... NOW!

Ikuto: Why?

Alice: Spring

Hana: *crown of daisies appear on head and smiles sweetly*

Amu: Too late

Ikuto: Huh? She looks harmless

Hana: *spear appears in hands* I'M GONNA CHOP YOU UP INTO LITTLE PIECES!

Ikuto: WOAH! *Chara changed with Yoru and runs off*

Hana: COME BACK HERE COWARD KITTY! *runs after*

Amu: *sweat drop* I did warn him. Please Review! 


	2. Surprise Performance

Hana: I'm sorry for taking suck a long time everyone! *bowing*

Amu: *sweat drop* All you really have to do it tell them _why_ it took a long time

Hana: *sweat dropping and scratching the back of head* Hehehe

Ikuto: So why did it take a long time?

Hana: Well my maths teacher Mr Walker gives us SO MUCH HOMEWORK! Miyu-chan somehow finished it all in a day! Riku must help her...

Amu: Wait, you mean 'Miyu' as in 'Miyu'?

Hana: Yes we know each other in real life, why?

Amu: That's cool! How long have you known each other?

Hana: We've been friends since we were in kindergarten

Ikuto: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Miyu: *holding up bat and a deadly aura* you say something to Hana-chan Ikuto?

Ikuto: HOLY CRAP MIYU! AND A BAT!

Amu: *sweat dropping* Hana doesn't own Shugo Chara or the songs

Ages:

Amu, Rima, Hana, Utau, Nagihiko – 16

Ikuto, Kukai - 17

**~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~**

A blue haired teen was walking to school like the waking of the dead.

He gave a giant yawn, "Stupid Utau and her stupid sleep over's..." he muttered.

"Oi! Ikuto!" a male voice called him.

"Good morning Tsukiyomi-san," another male voice greeted him.

Ikuto turned around slowly around, "Oh... Morning guys," he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Whoa! Ikuto! You look beat! What happened?" Kukai asked him.

"Stupid Utau and her 'all girls sleep over' parties," Ikuto complained followed by a yawn.

"You have Science today don't you Tsukiyomi-san? You can just sleep through that," the other male suggested.

The other two stared at him with shock, "What?" the other male asked noticing the stares his friends were giving him.

"Nagihiko, you sure _you're_ not the one that's sick?" Ikuto asked him.

"What? You're passing in Science _way_ advance you grade."

"True point."

There was silent between the males until...

"OMG! IT'S THE GEEKS!" someone cried.

The three boys turned their heads to the gate.

Three girls stood there, no wait...

Three _geeks_ stood there.

They all twitched.

The three geeks of Seiyo, Yamamada Airi, Sashiko Rie and Mizuki Hotaru.

Yamamada was wearing a huge plaided dark blue hair that covered all of her hair. Big black swirly glasses. A huge dark blue T-shirt that reached to her knees. Faded denim jeans that covered the top part of her sneakers.

The others were wearing the same thing, but different colours. Sashiko was wearing red while Mizuki was wearing yellow.

Then a screech was heard from the P.C system. Everyone covered their ears.

"Ahem, Yamamada Airi, Sashiko Rie and Mizuki Hotaru please come to Nikaido-sensei office now! I repeat! Yamamada Airi, Sashiko Rie and Mizuki Hotaru please come to Nikaido-sensei office now!"

"..."

"..."

"CRAP WE FORGOT!" Hotaru and Airi scream, going on a full speed dash to Nikaido's office, dragging Rie along.

**~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~**

"SORRY WE FORGOT!" Airi and Hotaru yelled when they finally got to Nikaido's office.

"That's fine girls! Just get changed and hurry to the stage!" a woman told them, throwing them an outfit each.

"OK... Sanjou-san."

(A/N: Hint! Hint! That's a hint!)

**~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~**

Everyone was staring at how fast the geeks left.

Then another screech came from the PC system.

"Ahem! All students to the hall please! All students to the hall please! All students to the hall! That includes you Tsukiyomi-san..."

Ikuto groaned as everyone made their way to the hall.

But something was off... when they got there; all the teachers were there, and... Smiling.

It you have been to this school long enough, you'd know that teachers _don't_ smile.

Everyone took a seat, Ikuto being in the middle of Kukai and Nagihiko.

The principle walked on the stage, "Welcome all! Now I'm sorry for bring you all here on such short notice-"

Ikuto sighed, "Probably another lame choir concert..." he muttered sinking down in his chair.

"Now I'm sure you'll make a wonderful welcome for our guests!" he finished.

The curtains opened, the stage was black, pitch black. Then the sound of an electric guitar came on.

Ikuto raised from his chair a bit, _'What the hell?'_

When the sound of the drums came on with the guitar the lights started blinding different colours.

Reviling the shadows of three girls.

(Janakya Mottainai – Buono)

_Araamu jiriri beddo Kara hirari_

All three girls stepped out of the darkness. Everyone gasped at who it was.

_Maegami WO kururi koode WA bacchiri_

It was Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima and Touda Hana, the three of the hottest, coolest, all girl singing band EVER!

_Gurosu de kirari asa gohan pakuri_

The Butterflies

_Onna no KO WA are kore isogashii no__  
__Haran ga banjoo!_

And like what everyone says, they were dressed, to the best. (A/N: Outfits on profile too lazy to describe)__

_Dakedo__  
__Mune hatte yukou__  
__Wagamama demo ii desho ne? Sou desho?__  
__Suki Na koto dake ga suki__  
__Zekkoochoo saa harikitte kyou mo sutaato__  
__waratteru hou ga ii__  
__Janakya mottainai Jan__  
__Janakya mottainai___

_Dasshu de kurari ano hito Ni dokiri__  
__raibaru ga girari tsumazuite kokeri__  
__Tesuto sappari peke maaku zurari__  
__onna no KO WA itsu demo tafu janakucha__  
__Kantan meiryoo!___

_Dakara__  
__Massugu Ni yukou__  
__subette mo ii desho ne? Sou desho?__  
__Ikeru tokoro made ikou__  
__Kinou no tesuto yori mo ashita no Ranchi__  
__Maemuki ga ichiban__  
__Sore JA dame kana?__  
__Sore de ii Jan___

_Dakara__  
__Mune hatte yukou__  
__Wagamama demo ii desho ne? Sou desho?__  
__Suki Na koto dake ga suki__  
__Zekkoochoo saa harikitte kyou mo sutaato__  
__waratteru hou ga ii__  
__Janakya mottainai Jan__  
__Janakya mottainai_

"Thanks everyone for being here!" the leader Hinamori yelled in her mic.

Everyone cheered, but Ikuto, who was still in a very bad case of shock.

"Now who likes our song Independent Girl?" she yelled, punching her fist into the air.

Everyone cheered again. "OK! Please enjoy, Independent Girl!"

(Independent Girl – Buono)

_me wo samashite yo__  
__sonna namida wo nagasaseta no wa kare nante__  
__anata no koto wo aishiteitara__  
__kitto hidoi koto dekinai hazu deshou___

_okashii yo__  
__kizukanai uchi hito ni furimawasarechatte__  
__fuku no shumi toka kami no iro made__  
__dareka no iinari ni natteru___

_koi wa moumokutte iu yo__  
__Bad Medicine mitai na Mon da yo__  
__hontou no ai wa sonna tsuraku nanka nai AIYA___

_Independent Girl janakya Dame sa A-han__  
__koe wo kikasete yo__  
__dareka no mono nanka janain da watashitachi__  
__Independent Girl janakya Dame sa A-han__  
__kocchi wo muite yo__  
__jibun no ikikata kurai jibun de Kimetemina yo___

_Nikoniko warau baka na Onna ni__  
__narisagatteru anata nante__  
__hontou no anata nanka janai wa__  
__hayaku genjitsu ni kizuite___

_keitai yatara ni Chekku__  
__saretemi ugoki torenai mainichi__  
__maru de dorei mitai yo kanashiittara nai AIYA___

_Independent Girl ni naranakucha A-han__  
__sugu ni torimodose__  
__jibun de kimeta kotae wa kitto tadashii__  
__Independent Girl ni naranakucha A-han__  
__anata wa anata yo__  
__watashitachi no mirai wa jibun de kirihiraku no___

_Independent Girl janakya Dame sa A-han__  
__koe wo kikasete yo__  
__dareka no mono nanka janain da watashitachi__  
__Independent Girl janakya Dame sa A-han__  
__kocchi wo muite yo__  
__jibun no ikikata kurai jibun de Kimeteminay_

"OK before we go any further!" Touda yelled, "We like to announce something!"

"Please thank the teachers..." Mashiro said plainly. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Be nice Rima-chan..." Touda told her.

"Umm... Any way... Please thank you teachers for inviting us here!" Hinamori told everyone.

Everyone clapped. Only because _the Hinamori Amu_ told them too.

"Now please enjoy..." Hinamori continued.

"Diamond!" all three exclaimed.

(Diamond – High-King)

_Tsumetai izumi ni Suashi wo hitashite__  
__Miageru SUKAISUKUREIPAA__  
__Suki na fuku wo kiteru dake Warui koto shitenai yo___

_Kin no HANDORU de Machi wo tobimaware__  
__Tanoshimu koto ni kugizuke__  
__BURAUN kan ja wakaranai Keshiki ga mitai___

_Hari ga oriru shunkan no Mune no kodou yakitsukero__  
__Sore wa suteki na KOREKUSHON__  
__Motto motto narabetai__  
__Nemutakutte mo kirawaretemo__  
__Toshi wo tottemo yamerarenai___

_DAIAMONDO da ne AH AH Ikutsu ka no bamen__  
__AH AH Umaku ienai keredo Takaramono da yo__  
__Ano toki kanjita AH AH Yokan wa honmono__  
__AH Ima Watashi wo ugokashiteru Sonna kimochi___

_Ikutsu mo koishite Junjo mo oboete__  
__KISS mo umaku natta kedo__  
__Hajimete denwa suru toki ni wa Itsumo furueru___

_PUREZENTO no yama Umore mogaite mo__  
__Mada shinu wake ni ikanai__  
__Yokubari na no wa umaretsuki PAATII wa korekara___

_Mimi de tokete nagarekomu__  
__Biyaku-tachi wo tojikomero__  
__KOIN nanka ja urenai ai wo kurete mo agenai__  
__BERUTO wo shimete PUROPERA mawashi__  
__Daichi wo kette Tobiagaruzo___

_DAIAMONDO da ne AH AH Ikutsu ka no bamen__  
__AH AH Umaku ienai keredo Takaramono da yo__  
__Ano toki kanjita AH AH Yokan wa honmono__  
__AH Ima Watashi wo ugokashiteru Sonna kimochi___

_Nani mo shiranai AH AH Kodomo ni modotte__  
__AH AH Yarinaoshitai yoru mo Tama ni aru kedo__  
__Ano toki kanjita AH AH Kimochi wa honmono__  
__AH Ima Watashi wo ugokasu no wa DAIAMONDO_

_Su Su RI Su Su su Ru_

(C/C Cinderella Complex – High-King)

_NANANANANANA (Yes Yes Yo) __  
__NANANANANANA (C'mon C'mon) __  
__NANANANANANA (Yes Yes Yo) __  
__GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE (HEY! Come again) ___

_NANANANANANA (Yes Yes Yo) __  
__NANANANANANA (C'mon C'mon) __  
__NANANANANANA (Yes Yes Yo) __  
__[Tak/Tan/Ma] GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE___

_Dare mo kare mo ga__  
__kawayuku mieru wa__  
__Ashi no nagai kanojo__  
__zuruku omou wa___

_Koi wo shitete mo__  
__okubyou ni naru wa__  
__Ano ko mitaku sunecha__  
__tada no wagamama ni naru___

_Kodomo no koro ni haha ga__  
__yonde kureta hanashi wa__  
__itsuka sono uchi kitto__  
__yume ga kanau...___

_Ronrii ronrii ronrii__  
__GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME__  
__Pyua ni toki ga sugite__  
__Shinderera Konpurekkusu___

_Baby Baby Baby__  
__Yume ga koori tsuku__  
__Dare ka mukae ni kite yo__  
__Ii ko ni shiteru no ni___

_NANANANANANA (Yes Yes Yo)__  
__NANANANANANA (C'mon C'mon)__  
__NANANANANANA (Yes Yes Yo)__  
__GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE (HEY! Come again)___

_NANANANANANA (Yes Yes Yo)__  
__NANANANANANA (C'mon C'mon)__  
__NANANANANANA (Yes Yes Yo)__  
__GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE___

_Kyonen no hou ga__  
__iketeta no kana__  
__Yasashii kare datta__  
__ato no matsuri ne___

_Terebi mitete mo__  
__namida ga dechau wa__  
__Yoku aru kazoku mono__  
__anime nano ni nakechau wa___

_Junsui ni dare ka wo__  
__shinjirareta ano koro wa__  
__otona ni naru hi no koto__  
__souzou tsukanai___

_Ronrii ronrii ronrii__  
__GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME__  
__Risou tte nan nano yo__  
__Shinderera Konpurekkusu___

_Baby Baby Baby__  
__Shinjiteiru no ni__  
__anata doko ni iru no yo__  
__Juuniji sugichau yo___

_Ronrii ronrii ronrii__  
__GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME__  
__Pyua ni toki ga sugite__  
__Shinderera Konpurekkusu___

_Baby Baby Baby__  
__Yume ga koori tsuku__  
__Dare ka mukae ni kite yo__  
__Ii ko ni shiteru no ni___

_Ronrii ronrii ronrii__  
__GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME__  
__Risou tte nan nano yo__  
__Shinderera Konpurekkusu___

_Baby Baby Baby__  
__Shinjiteiru no ni__  
__anata doko ni iru no yo__  
__Juuniji sugichau yo___

_NANANANANANA (Yes Yes Yo)__  
__NANANANANANA (C'mon C'mon)__  
__NANANANANANA (Yes Yes Yo)__  
__GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE (HEY! Come again) ___

_NANANANANANA (Yes Yes Yo) __  
__NANANANANANA (C'mon C'mon) __  
__NANANANANANA (Yes Yes Yo) __  
__GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE GIVE ME LOVE_

"OK we were being, _a little_ sneaky, and putting in that last song," Hinamori told them.

"Amu-chan..." Touda said to her in a warning sort of voice.

"OK! We'll be here _all day_ and in a few of your classes! Because of out last tour we're behind school work..." Hinamori said really depressed.

"So please treat us nicely and..." Touda continued.

"THANK-YOU ALL FOR COMMING! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" they all said waving.

'_This is gonna be interesting'_ Ikuto thought.

**~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~**

Hana: Almost 10 pages! RECORD!

Ikuto: Oh, shut up! You're so loud...

Hana: XP

Amu: *sweat dropping*

Ikuto: And nobody gives a crap either

Hana: *still sticking tongue out* Poop you! I'm the author! Tadamu genius

Ikuto: *mutters something about stupid Hana and blackmail*

Miyu: HANA! I NEED HELP WITH THE SCIENCE THINGY!

Hana: Well can't you get Riku?

Miyu: He's being a meanie...

Hana: *sighs*

Amu: Please review!


	3. Failed?

Ikuto: WRITE THE GOD DAMN STORY! *dragging Hana by her arms to her laptop*

Hana: IT'S THE HOLIDAYS THOUGH! I MEANT TO BE RELAXING!

Ikuto: SCREW THAT! UPDATE THE BLOODLY STORY!

Hana: NEVER!

Amu: *eating popcorn*

Ikuto: GET BACK HERE! *chasing Hana*

Hana: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! *running away from Ikuto*

Amu: Run! Hana! Run! *eats more popcorn*

Hana: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *being dragged my Ikuto to her laptop*

Ikuto: Write! *places Hana in front of her laptop*

Hana: *mutters* Stupid Ikuto...

Amu: *mouthful of popcorn* Hana doesn't own Shugo Chara

**~XoXoXoXoXo~**

Amu sighed for the millionth time today.

"Hinamori-san! I love you! Please go out with me!" another fan-boy asked her.

"No," she said coldly.

Now, a normal person would have been hurt to be rejected by the person they like. But fan-boys of Amu in this school weren't normal.

The fan-boy eyes sparkled, "You coldness has touched me! You're so cool! Like ice!"

Amu rolled her eyes and walked down the hall. People parted to make room for her.

Amu ignored it all. If you looked at her face closely, there was a frown on her face.

She remembered back to when she was walking down the halls as Airi...

**~XoXoXoXoXo~**

"_Oh look it's the geek!" someone yelled in the hall._

_The halls were filled with laughter._

_Am- Airi walked down the long hall with her books in her hands putting up with the laughter and teasing._

_People roughly bumping into her and trying to trip her by stick there foot out._

_Airi tripped over sending her books flying across the floor. Everyone laughed harder._

_Picking up the books as everyone laughed and stepped on them._

_Her face was covered by the hat she was wearing. And she was glad of that._

_So no one could see..._

_So they couldn't see..._

_The huge smile she had on her face._

**~XoXoXoXoXo~**

Amu hated this!

She hated being treated differently!

She just wanted to be...

Be...

Normal.

But that impossible. She stood out to much.

And NOT because of her pink hair.

**~XoXoXoXoXo~**

"OK, Tsukiyomi-san! She's coming down the hall!"

"Be prepared to lose 20 bucks, Kukai."

"Please don't say yes. Please!"

Ikuto walked out of his hiding place and 'accidently' bumped into Amu.

"Oh sorry," Ikuto apologised.

Amu didn't say a word but just continued walking down the hall. Not even glancing in Ikuto direction.

"Hinamori-san!" a voice screeched through the hall.

Amu turned her head to the source of the sound. And surprisingly it was none other than, Yamabaki Saaya.

"That's me..." Amu replied rather bored.

"Please say sorry to my Ikuto-koi!" she demanded.

"No."

"And why not!"

"He bumped into me."

Ikuto's eyebrow was twitching, _'Stupid Saaya! She's gonna ruin it!'_

"THAT'S RIGHT WALK AWAY! AND KEEP AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Saaya screamed to the Amu, who was walking away.

Ikuto slapped his face. _'Saaya... I'm SO gonna kill you...'_

**~XoXoXoXoXo~**

Leaving the dramatic scene that Yama_baka _had created.

Amu though deeply.

(Yakimochi WO Kudasai - Berryz Koubou)

_Sukinara itte yo jibun Kara__  
__watashi Ni kikarechau Mae Ni__  
__yakimochi yaite yo watashi yori__  
__daisuki Ni nattete hoshii__  
__anata Ni moratta Pea no__  
__udedokei WO_

Amu picked up her phone.

"Amu speaking."

"Amu! How's it going?" Hana asked her.

Amu smirked, "Part one. Fail."

**~XoXoXoXoXo~**

Hana: There! You happy now?

Ikuto: Yes. Yes I am.

Hana: Good *brings out a rubber hammer*

Ikuto: Crap *runs away*

Hana: *chasing after Ikuto* GET YOU ASS BACK HERE NOW!

Amu: *eating more popcorn* Please review!


End file.
